Something Happens
by generally warned
Summary: When you fall in love, something happens in your heart...but can it happen twice? A story of friendship, love, and second chances. Inu/Kikyo, Inu/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumilo Takahashi and Kuch Kuch Hota Hai is the property of Karan Johar. I own this computer…that's about it.**

Inuyasha stood alone after everyone else had gone, the dancing flames warming his body against the chilled night air. It was a mockery. Warmth…from her funeral pyre.

_Kikyo…_

Feeling his chest tighten in pain, he closed his eyes remembering her words _"Promise me you won't cry…"_ He hadn't broken a promise to her in four years; he couldn't start now.

Four years out of a lifetime. As a lover, a friend, a wife…a mother.

_Why didn't you tell me? _

Since the day they were married three years ago, he'd only grown to love her more with each passing hour. Beautiful, kind, smart, courageous…loving…she was everything he'd even wanted. Yet she was a mystery, even now. Quiet and observant, she would sometimes leave him to a place in her mind he couldn't visit. Calling her back, a warm smile and a soft touch heralded her return, but she never revealed what preoccupied her in those moments. He didn't mind, he thought he had their entire lives to solve the puzzle that was Kikyo.

He'd been such a fool.

The day she told him she was pregnant was the most wonderful day of his life. From the depths of his soul, he wanted this child and she knew it. Her happy, tired smile spoke volumes. Their days were filled with excitement and planning. Their evenings filled with caresses and declarations of love. As she came closer to the due date, all she could do was sleep. He'd thought it was normal, how could he have known?

"_There have been complications, Mr. Tashio…Kikyo was aware that this would happen…all precautions were taken…did the best we could…internal bleeding…not much time left"_

Looking down at the face of his still unnamed newborn daughter, he prayed he'd misheard or misunderstood…something. How could he be given such a treasure just to have another taken away? He gave the baby to his mother and sank into the chair he'd been in most of the night, blocking the doctor out. It may have been moments, it could have been hours but he realized he needed to see her, talk to her…hold her. Rushing to her room, he stopped outside the door when he heard his mother's voice within.

"She's beautiful…"

"She looks just like her father…" His heart cracked a little at the sound of her smooth voice, filled with all the love and all the pain in the world. "I want her to know who I am, to know me. I want her to know how sorry I am that I can't see her grow…how happy I am that she is here. I want to tell her that it was worth it…that I love her more than my life." Her voice broke and he could hear the small sob she held back. "I want her to know all the beauty that I have, all of the love. I wrote these…"

"What are they?" Izayoi sniffled, crying freely.

"Letters. To our daughter. Everything I want her to know about me…everything I want to tell her myself. One for each birthday until she's eight. Will you do this for me?"

"Yes…of course…"

"They're my legacy to her…all that I can give…" Inuyasha stood in the doorway as Kikyo traced her minute features with a delicate finger, tears rolling down her cheeks and settling in the baby blanket they'd purchased months ago. Pressing a gentle, lingering kiss to her forehead she squeezed her eyes shut and whispered her love once more before handing her to a sobbing Izayoi. Wiping her face, she turned to Inuyasha and motioned for him to sit beside her. He obeyed automatically, perching himself on the side of the hospital bed. Focusing on a rudely cheerful bouquet of flowers, he could hear her sniffing behind him; feel her eyes on his back. But he couldn't look at her. That would make it real.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was cracking.

"Don't be angry…I didn't want you to worry…" Her slender hand rested on his arm and he silently began to cry. "Inuyasha…"

He didn't want to look, didn't want to see her like this…

"Inuyasha," she repeated tugging at him slightly "Don't you want to be my friend?" she asked through her tears, a playful call back to when they first met. He finally turned to see her watery smile and it hit him like a ton of bricks. His wife…_Kikyo…_was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. She reached up and wiped his cheeks with one hand, holding tight to him with the other. "No crying…she needs you to be strong…promise me that." He tried to say yes but the tears were clogging his throat. She nodded anyway and gave another wan smile. "It doesn't suit you anyway, to make such a face." He stroked her cheek as he bit back his sobs. "I need you to promise one more thing…" Her gray eyes were bottomless and glittering. "It's important…" _But her skin was so pale…_

"I want you to name our daughter Kagome."

Startled gold eyes met hers and looked away. She gently guided his face back to her. "Swear to me Inuyasha…you have to…" Huge tears were welling in her eyes, falling as fast as she made them. He looked away again. "Please." He nodded once and she did as well before they gazed at each other again. Her eyes took on the far away look again, but for once he wasn't left behind. _It was memory. _He still didn't understand. "I'm so sorry…" she sobbed, shaking now as she held his hand in both of hers, "I'm so sorry for everything…"

"Don't leave me…" It was a quiet, desperate plea that stuck them both to their souls. Climbing into the bed with her, careful not to disturb anything, he held her tight as she cried. "I love you…"

"And I you." She whispered.

And then she was gone.

Opening his eyes to stare at the flames again, one tear escaped.

He was sure she'd forgive him.

**A/N: I wanted very much to adapt something to Inuyasha and Co. that I truly loved. However, a lot of it didn't translate well to the page or just felt like I was forcing it in. However, this Bollywood movie idea just kept picking at me and picking at me until I had to write it. This fic is based on a great movie titled ****Kuch Kuch Hota Hai****, which I felt had an amazing plot. While I am deviating from it quite a bit as the story goes on, the beginning & the basic idea is the same…hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumilo Takahashi and Kuch Kuch Hota Hai is the property of Karan Johar. I own this computer…that's about it.**

Rushing down the halls of the institution, the hard soles of his shoes kept time with his anxiety. As he reached his destination, he pushed opened the door to the principal's office, eyes automatically searching for someone.

"Mr. Tashio, I presume?" a feminine voice called. Swiveling to see her, he was greeted with by a striking smile and outstretched hand…and magenta eyes.

"You're the new principal?"

"Yes, Ms. Onigumo. You can call me Kagura…"

"What is this about?" he said as she motioned for him to sit.

"It's about Kagome…" she said settling herself in the seat opposite him. My, but he was handsome. Outfitted in a classic business suit that complemented the lines of his well-developed body, his silvery hair was at odds with his still youthful face. The effect was dazzling. His honeyed eyes were looking at her intently and she tried to rejoin her train of thought. "She ah…caused quite the scene in class today. It appears that she hit another girl during P.E."

"She did?" he asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Well, there's never a reason for physical violence…"

Inuyasha arched a brow that screamed _I beg to differ…_ "Why did she say she did it?"

"Since it's against policy, we didn't ask…"

"Where is she now?" _What kind of idiots don't even ask what happened?_

"In the next room but-" she faltered as he launched out of the chair and headed for the exit. Sighing, she wondered if he had a brother…

"Gome?"

"It's not my fault!" she cried jumping to her feet as he came into view. He folded his arms and looked down at her. She mirrored his pose, face upturned. Relenting, he kneeled down to look her in the eye. He had trouble staying angry where she was concerned.

Gome regarded him with serious gray eyes. Her uniform was rumpled and her silvery hair was falling from its requisite ponytail. Her defensive stance was a test of will since it pained her to be still for too long. Brushing the hair out of her face, he smiled wistfully. _Small she may be, but that mind is devious…_

"What happened?"

"At least you asked…" the seven year old muttered, frowning. "I just got angry."

"I figured that from the punching part. That's not like you, squirt."

"I know…"

"So talk to me." He repeated searching her face. She sighed, dropping her arms to toy with the hem of her shirt. "Come on…."

"In class, I accidentally knocked over Yuri during volleyball…I was just running fast…she was mad because she got dirty from it. When the instructor came over, Yuri said I tried to kill her…like I killed my mother." She whispered the last part, wide sorrowful eyes meeting his.

Inuyasha felt his chest constrict at the expression on her little face. What he wouldn't give to have her never feel this way…

"Gome, she doesn't know what she's talking about." He cradled her arms in his hands, pleading with her to understand. "Your mother loved you…very, very much. She died of complications…" his voice was thick and his eyes shone, but he gave her a genuine smile. "But all she wanted was for you to be okay. Sometimes the greatest gifts need the greatest sacrifices…and you are the greatest gift. I know that it's hard, not having her here with us…but I'm not so bad, huh?"

"No…" she whispered, wiping at her eyes. He laughed a little, nodding.

"See…we'll be okay, together…just the two of us." He hugged her, kissing her forehead.

"And Granny…" she murmured, arms going around his shoulders as he picked her up.

"And Granny." He repeated, scooping her school things into his free hand. She rested her head on his shoulder as he walked out to the school, not sparing anyone a second glance.

"I get my last letter tomorrow…" she whispered.

"I know." He replied kissing her cheek. "That doesn't mean you can't talk to her anymore." Inuyasha's voice lowered slightly. "I do."

"Are you sad, Daddy?"

Glancing at her concerned eyes, he smiled. "Now how could anyone be sad with you around?" Holding out his hands palms up, for their special handshake, she slapped them with her own before turning hers. He lightly tapped them and tweaked her nose at the same time as she tweaked his. "Now buckle up."

Once home, Gome scrambled out of the car and into the house to see her grandmother. Inuyasha sighed and gathered her school things before closing the door.

"…can I please?"

"Is it your birthday, yet?"

"…no." she pouted, looking down.

"Then no letter yet." Izayoi smiled sweetly, patting her head.

"Kagome, take your school things to your room." Inuyasha told her, holding them out. He listened to her clamber up the stairs before turning to his mother.

"What happened?"

"She hit another girl."

"Kagome? Why, that's not like her…" she gasped.

"They…said something…bout Kikyo." He murmured, looking away from her soft eyes.

"Oh…" Placing a hand on his shoulder, her voice was full of concern. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's alright. I talked to her…"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course."

Turning his face toward hers, she searched it features saddening. "You don't have to do this all alone, Inuyasha."

"I know; I have you." He kissed her on her cheek and made to walk away.

"That's not what I mean, son, and you know it."

He stopped, shaking his head but not turning around. "No. No, Mom. You live, love, and marry only once. That's just how it is. I'm fine."

"Sure, but is it fair to Kagome? "

"I'm doing the best I can!" he shouted before slumping dejectedly. "I apologize."

"No, it's fine." She assured him in a quiet tone. As he started to leave again, her gentle but firm voice stopped him. "I know you believe that everything happens only once, but think of this: I am your father's second wife…if not for second chances, you wouldn't be standing in front of me. And that would be a shame."

Inuyasha walked away.

Stopping in Kagome's room, he noted that various clocks were set up to go off at midnight. Smiling slightly at her sleeping face, he leaned down to kiss her soft cheek.

"Happy birthday, Kagome."

Hours later, a pair of gray eyes were trained intently on the digital numbers near the bed.

_11:57…_

Small fists clenched in anticipation…

_11:58…_

White teeth worried rosebud lips…

_11:59…_

Little legs twitched to run down the hall…

_Midnight._

"GRANNY!" she yelled veritably launching herself off of the bed only to be caught and swung around by a pair of strong arms.

"You're gonna hurt yourself." He said gruffly before softening his tone."Happy birthday, Gome."

"Thank you Daddy!" she squealed squeezing his neck until he choked. Impatiently thrashing in his arms to be put down down, she nearly ran into the person she was going to find.

"Slow down, I'm here." Izayoi admonished lightly as she crouched to the young girl's level. "Happy birthday, dear." Holding out a white envelope with a large purple '8' on it, she smiled wistfully. "For you."

Taking the envelope reverently, she looked up at her father as they made to leave the room. Placing a large hand on her head, he smiled down at her. "Remember, it's not a goodbye." She nodded and both adults left, quietly pulling the door closed behind them.

Holding the letter like the precious parcel it was, she carefully made her way to her bed. Folding her legs under her, she look at a picture of her mother and smiled slightly. Opening the letter, she held her breath as she began reading.

"_Hello my daughter,_

_You're 8 years old today. Such a big girl. I pray that the letters I've written you over the years have provided some guidance and support for you. I want you to know that I love you now as I have since before you were even born, and I always will. Remember this._

_I'm sure you have grown into a beautiful young lady and that you look like your father…"_

Kagome pouted at this. "I want to look like you…" she huffed quietly.

"_Does he still refuse to wear shoes whenever he can?"_

She smiled, nodding.

"_Some things never change. As I said before, you are a big girl today and I have some very important things to tell you. It's a story about me, your father…and Kagome."_

"Who?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumilo Takahashi and Kuch Kuch Hota Hai is the property of Karan Johar. I own this computer…that's about it.**

"_It starts eleven years ago at college, just as I was about to return from studying abroad. The true story starts before that. Your father was a student there and his very best friend was Kagome Higurashi…" _

"You ready to get your ass handed to you by a real man?" Inuyasha smirked confidently.

"Maybe if you could point one out to me I'd be able to tell ya…" Kagome shot back, securing her ever present ponytail.

"Okay then. Go!" he shouted, purposely tossing dirt in her face as he took off from the start point. Sputtering and wiping her eyes for a moment, Kagome muttered about cheaters as she took off after him around the track. Catching up with him on the second lap, she handily beat him in the third. As he panted with his hands on his knees she shot him a cocky smiled and began the daily taunting.

"So what is that? 300 plus to zip?" she teased wiping her face. "Really, I don't know why you even come every morning…"

Growling, Inuyasha got in her face. "You only win cause you cheat!"

Eyes flashing, Kagome drew herself up to her full height to yell back. "Me!? You threw dirt in my face! And you still didn't win!"

As they yelled back and forth, an underclassman passing by shook his head. "Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting again…"

"What's new?" his cohort scoffed.

Both parties huffed and turned away from each other.

_Baka! Why does he have to be such a sore loser?_

_Wench. Why does she have to gloat?_

Glancing at each other, Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the gesture before they turned away again. Bumping her with his shoulder until she laughed, he smiled and pulled her into a headlock. Mussing her hair as she struggled away, he held out his hands to her. She slapped them and flipped hers they same way. Once he'd slapped back, they tweaked each other's noses.

"What class do you have today?" she asked as they walked side by side off the track.

"Doesn't matter." he shrugged, ripping the wrapper off of a protein bar. " 'm ippin'et n'way." he mumbled around a huge bite.

"Wanna try that again without the see-food display?"

"Ha." he said flatly before swallowing. "I said, I'm skipping it anyway. I have track practice." Inuyasha took another bite, making sure to open his mouth as wide as he could.

Kagome's lips turned down in disgust. "I really wonder sometimes how you manage to get girls." she muttered. "And you do not have track practice. You're probably just going to hang out with Miroku and harass the girls gymnastics team."

He paused his chewing and scowled. "So what?"

"Exactly." She rolled her eyes. "Well don't think I'm gonna help you make up your homework…"

"What good is having a supersmart best friend if she doesn't help you with homework?"

"I would. If you actually took your lazy ass to class."

"Such a mouth on you. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

"Who has time for guys?" she scoffed. "Besides, they're all losers here."

"Uh huh." he smirked. "Catch you after dinner. I'll bring my make up work."

"Don't you-ugh." she groaned as he ran in the opposite direction.

"Good day, Miss Higurashi!" a woman called out. She turned to see Headmaster Kadae walking toward her. Smiling widely at the older woman, she returned the greeting. "Where are you off to?"

"Oh, nowhere in particular, just finished my morning run."

"Ah yes, I heard you and Inuyasha were quarrelling again…"

"Oh nothing serious." she pooh-poohed the idea with a wave of her hand. "Best friends, you know?"

"Yes, yes." she smiled. "I was actually seeking you, Miss Higurashi. You see, my niece is coming back from her schooling overseas and will need some help getting re-acclimated. I thought if she had a guide it may help."

"Of course, I would be honored." she assured the older woman.

"Excellent! Kikyo will be here tomorrow morning. If you will, please meet her in the main hall at eleven."

"Great! I'll see you - her - both of you, tomorrow." she stammered then smiled. Kaede nodded and went on her way. Kagome walked back to her dorm thinking on what homework was due in which class and how to better her lap time.

"Kagome!" a girl called out as she stepped off the elevator and onto her floor. Turning, the resident advisor ,Sango, was approaching. "You left your electric blanket on again." she scolded lightly.

"Sorry!" she winced guiltily. "Slipped my mind."

"I know you get up early but please try to remember…"

"Of course if she had a man to keep her warm at night, she wouldn't need that stupid blanket…" one of the girls called out. The other laughed.

"Well you have quite a few to spare, Eri." Kagome shot back, smirking. There was good natured laughing again as the girl shrugged and nodded. "Why does everyone think I need a boyfriend anyway?"

"It's not that we think you need one, it's that we think you can't get one."

"Why not?" she shot back, indignant.

"Well to be fair Kagome, half of your wardrobe is Inuyasha's." Sango admitted, looking at her appraisingly.

"And the other half is purchased from the boys section." another girl chimed in.

Tugging on her oversized sweatshirt, she studied it. "What? It's clean and comfortable. Can't ask for much more than that. Besides, Inuyasha's clothes fit me better than they fit him."

"Speaking of, what's going on there?"

"Going on where?" she asked, bewildered.

"With that cute best friend of yours?"

"Um, ew."

"You know what they say, Kagome." Sango smiled. "Best friend then boyfriend…"

"Not with him. Gross…" she groaned "We're friends and that's it. Heck, we fight most of the time anyway…"

"You know what they say about…"

"Enough!" she swatted at her playfully before going to her room. Heading for the shower, she stripped of her sweatshirt, tee, and track pants, throwing them as she went. As she washed her hair, she considered the girls' words.

_Me and Inuyasha? Together?_ _No way. He's rude and dirty and annoying…he eats too much…flirts with anything that moves…curses like a sailor…no. _Her fingers slowed as she pursed her lips. _I mean, he __is__ kind of cute…for a pig. And he can be really funny and pretty brave. He's a good athlete and nice…every once in awhile. _Shaking her head, she snapped herself out of those thoughts. _No, no, no. Never. What on earth are they thinking?_

The next day, Kagome spotted his familiar snowy head, bent over the ear of a giggling blonde.

"It's Friendship Day, you know? But this bracelet is just for you. It's the only one I'm giving out…cause you're special."

"Really?" she grinned up at him, eyes sparkling. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Of course." he assured her, fastening the clasp.

"I heard he gave one to Yuzuki just an hour ago." Kagome called as she came up to them. The blonde glared at Inuyasha as he stammered, wide-eyed. Throwing the bracelet back at him, she stomped away. He glowered at the beaming Kagome.

"Thanks a lot." he growled walking past her.

"Oh please. She's been everyone's girlfriend anyway."

"I know, why do you think I was giving her a bracelet?"

"That's disgusting." she said scrunching her face. "Why do you date all these bimbos anyway? Why don't you just get yourself a girlfriend and settle down?"

"Because I've never felt it before."

"Felt what?"

"For me to feel it, she'd have to be perfect. Beautiful, intelligent, kind, loving, fun…the whole package. There aren't any girls like that around here…" he sighed.

"Felt what?" Kagome repeated, not acknowledging the pang in her heart at his words. He looked down at her, his eyes taking on a glazed appearance.

"When you fall in love, something happens in your heart. You just know the moment you meet them that they're the one. They're meant for you, your soul mate." Coming back to himself he smiled at her with something akin to brotherly affection. "You wouldn't understand." Turning to walk away, he collided with someone whose books went flying. "I'm sorry, man. Let me help…" he cried as he gathered the fallen tomes. Looking up, he was met with a pair of shapely legs. "…you." he finished as his eyes locked with her amused gaze. "Sorry bout that." he murmured, handing her books back to her.

"So you said." she smiled slightly. "If you'll excuse me…"

"Hey, hey." he said quickly moving around her to block her path. "Do you have to leave so fast?"

"I'm afraid I do…"

"At least give me your name."

"It's Kikyo." she allowed, trying to sidestep him again. Kagome's eyes widened and she came to Inuyasha's side. "I'm late for my appointment with the headmaster…"

"That old crone?" Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome placed a hand on his arm, trying to get his attention. Kikyo looked at her, tilting her head.

"I'm Kagome." she explained. "Inuyasha-"

"Bug off." he muttered under his breath. "I can think of better ways for you to spend your time than talking to that ancient wench…"

"Ancient wench?" she repeated, nodding.

"Oh sure, I can tell you all about her. Old and bossy."

"Inuyasha, Kikyo has just returned from overseas-" Kagome started before he cut her off confidently.

"Then she'll need someone to show her the ropes, reintroduce her. I'm just the man for the job. And the first thing I can tell you is to steer clear of that withered old windbag…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Always there with a story or a lecture. Boring as all hell…" he continued, ignoring Kagome's pleas.

"Really?" she replied, lips quirking into a smirk. "I wasn't aware Aunt Kaede had become quite so long-winded…"

"Aunt Kaede?" Inuyasha echoed, face paling.

"Aunt Kaede." both girls replied in unison, one amused the other exasperated.

"Kikyo, my girl, is that you?" the aunt in question exclaimed coming up to them. After hugging her Kikyo, held her hands.

"It's so good to see you…" she smiled before her eyes flicked to Inuyasha. "Actually -Inuyasha, was it?- was just telling me he knows you rather well. Withered old windbag, I believe, was the term used."

Kaede glared at him from her good eye, her mouth turned down at the corners. "Inuyasha has always been a disrespectful child…" she remarked flatly before smiling at Kagome. "However, this is your guide, Kagome Higurashi. She's a model student." Giving Inuyasha another once over, she added, "Though she could use better taste in friends…"

"Indeed." Kikyo smiled at the shell shocked man. "I will see you at dinner tonight, aunt." she said kissing her cheek. Nodding her approval, Kaede left. Turning to Kagome, Kikyo smiled. "I have to go pick up my schedule, can we meet in front of the library in an hour?"

"Sure, no problem." Kagome assured her. "I, uh, apologize for Inuyasha's behavior…"

"No apology needed." she responded, eyes flicking to him again. "None at all."

As she walked away, Inuyasha's eyes were glued to her until she was out of sight.

"Now that you've taken your foot out of your mouth, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Kagome smirked.

"Yeah." he murmured. "_That _is what happens."

Kagome shook her head as he walked away in a daze.

**A/N Thank you guys for the reviews, they're much appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will keep reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Kuch Kuch Hota Hai is the property of Karan Johar. I own this computer…that's about it.**

"_And so we met…all of us. How were we to know how much things would change?"_

"Good morning, Kikyo. There's an empty seat here, next to me." Inuyasha called as she entered the classroom. She smiled politely as she sat down.

"Good morning, Inuyasha. How did you enjoy the assignment due today?" Biting back a laugh at his surprised expression, she maintained her calm demeanor. "So you don't do your homework…hm."

"I do! I just…"

"Hey!" Kagome called bouncing in before slowing, scowling slightly. "That's my seat…"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kikyo said earnestly, gathering her books. Kagome waved her down, smiling again.

"No worries." she chirped sitting behind her. Pulling two sheets of paper from her folder, she handed one to Inuyasha. "Your homework."

He sagged in relief. "Thank you, Kagome! You are a godsend! The best friend a guy could have…," he cried kissing her hand in gratitude.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." she teased. "Consider it payment for shaving another two seconds off my lap time."

"Deal." he grinned before turning his attention back to Kikyo. "So, how are you enjoying our beautiful campus?"

"It's nice to be back." she admitted.

"What's the best part?" he asked, leaning in close to her.

"We'll it's certainly not over-hormonal playboys whose friends do their schoolwork." she whispered, lips pulling into a smile.

"Ouch." he teased, hand over his heart as the teacher walked into the room.

"Mr. Tashio, I'm glad you're in a talking mood." she smirked. "Let's start with you. So tell me, what is love?"

"Love?"

"Love." the teacher repeated. "Or did you not do the homework?"

"Oh, love!" he exclaimed before grinning again. "Well that's simple. Love is friendship. You cannot have one without the other. They go hand in hand. Friendship is love."

The teacher bent her head in appreciation of his words. "Much more proficient than I had assumed. Thank you Mr. Tashio. Who else has an answer?"

As the teacher and students interacted, Kagome stared unseeingly at Inuyasha, his words ringing in her ears. _Love is friendship. Friendship is love._ He was right. Thinking back on all the times spent together - all the laughs, all the fights, all the activities - she figured that it could be love…after all best friend then boyfriend, right? Allowing herself think about him _that _way she realized that everything everyone said could be true. They could be meant to be…

So wrapped up in these thoughts was Kagome that she completely missed Inuyasha smile and whisper to Kikyo: "So, do you want to be my friend?"

"_Over the next few weeks, I spent most of my time with Kagome and Inuyasha. She was outgoing and friendly…something I was unused to, not having had many female friends. Your father on the other hand…well he grew on you. He was immature, true, but there were these moments he could be so sweet…"_

"Get him Inuyasha!" Kagome cheered as he streaked past them, legs straining to pass the man next to him. Kikyo, also seated on the sidelines, turned her eyes from his progress to look at the other girl.

"How long have you and Inuyasha been friends?" she asked, curious.

"Oh, ever since school started." she smiled. "We're the best of friends, I see him everyday…"

"How long have you been in love with him?"

Kagome gaped at her, mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out. Inuyasha interrupted them, hands on his sides, covered in sweat.

"Oi! You guys weren't even watching!" he joked. Kagome handed him his water silently, averting her eyes. He didn't notice, his gaze fixed on Kikyo. Kikyo however was still accessing Kagome. Glancing at his watch, he swore softly. "Almost four…"

"You should go." Kagome said raising her head. "Inuyasha goes to see his family every week at the same time…"

"I don't have to go right away. Kikyo if you…"

"No! It's important! Go!" Kagome interrupted. He growled lowly at her stubborn expression. "Go on!"

"Fine." he hissed, glaring at her. "I'll see you ladies later." Giving Kikyo a small smile, he shrugged on his jacket walking away.

"I'm not, you know." Kagome said softly, squinting into the sun. "I'm not."

"Okay." Kikyo said kindly, resting a gentle hand on her back. Kagome tried to laugh but at the humorless result she stopped. Kikyo left her hand where it was as they sat quietly, both girls deep in thought.

"_I knew there was something more to it but since she had been so nice to me, I didn't want to press the issue. That same day, I visited a shrine to give tribute to our ancestors…"_

Feeling centered and peaceful, Kikyo lifted her head from its prayerful position. Opening her eyes, a slight frown marred her brow.

"Inuyasha?" she wondered aloud. Turning to see her, he blushed deeply, motioning for a pretty, dark-haired woman to wait before trotting up to her. Scratching the back of his head, he looked down bashful.

"I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here…"

"Yeah…" she admitted, lips tilting in amusement. "I thought you were with your family…"

"I am. The one who's staring? That's my mom." he said giving her a small wave. Kikyo did the same. "I bring her here once a week." At her look he relented. "_We_ come here once a week. Please, don't tell anyone…no one knows, not even Kagome." he pleaded.

"I don't see why not…I think it's cute." she said as she began to walk.

"It's just embarrassing, going to pray with my mom every - wait, you do?" he said perking up at the realization. She nodded, still smiling.

"There may be more to you than I thought, Mr. Tashio." she drawled lightly, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. He grinned widely as he fell into step next to her, leading her over to his mother.

"…_something happened in my heart that day; my affection for your father grew and grew…as did Kagome's…"_

Kikyo smiled behind the book she was studying, feeling Inuyasha's eyes burning into her. Feeling mischievous, she lowered the book and stuck her tongue out at him. Giggling at his shocked expression, she re-raised it quickly before anyone else could see.

"You're gonna catch flies like that." Kagome teased tossing a piece of popcorn at his face. Closing his mouth just before the edible projectile hit, he smirked and threw some of his own study snack at her. "Ow! You have candy!"

"Point?"

"Candy hurts!" she cried, tossing a handful of popcorn at him.

"I suggest you bring a harder snack next time." he replied pelting her with the food.

"Hey, Kikyo has carrots AND she has to side with me…"

Inuyasha scoffed glancing at the still studying girl. "Hah, Kikyo wouldn't throw her food, she's a lady."

"What am I, chopped liver?"

"You? Why you're a wench." he retorted trying to take the entire container of popcorn from her. Reacting fast, Kagome upturned the container onto his head.

"This wench just messed up your pretty 'do." she teased giving him a smug and triumphant look.

Shaking popcorn kernels out of his mane, he sent a smug smile back. "Yeah, but now you have no study snack…"

Her face fell. "Drat. I'll be back…"

Inuyasha sat next to Kikyo who reached out, pulling an un-popped kernel from his hair. He flashed her a bashful smile.

"Thanks. You must, uh, think I'm kind of childish…"

"No. Well, not anymore.." she conceded at his doubtful look. "Playful, perhaps."

"I guess Kagome brings that out in me." he shrugged. "You, however…"

"Tell me about her."

"Who? Kagome?" At her nod, he looked thoughtful. "She's my friend…best I have. I didn't fit I really well at first…was always looking for a fight. Pretty much everyone avoided me, 'cept her. She was pushy, and bossy, and friendly. Got me to go out for track. Made me laugh. I guess people figured I wasn't so bad and I made more friends but Kagome? She has always been there…"

"Is that all she is?" Kikyo whispered, studying his face.

"Of course." he answered immediately giving her a cocky smile. "Why? Were you concerned?"

"Curious." She gave him an enigmatic smile. "So, how is your mom?"

He blushed. "She's fine. Told me to invite you to lunch one day…"

"I'd love to…" she responded, her smile brightening. His eyes held hers as he leaned into her.

Kagome stopped in the doorway, taking in the scene before her. Kikyo turned slightly as she caught sight of her. Sitting up straight, she looked at the troubled girl concerned. Kagome smiled a little and she seemed to relax.

"Hey Kags." Inuyasha called, slight irritation lacing his tone at being interrupted. It disappeared as he saw what she had. "Is that ramen?" Nodding and tossing him one, she sat down deep in thought. _Inuyasha was going to kiss her…why?_ Covertly examining Kikyo -who appeared to be shooting worried looks at her- she sighed. _Okay, so she's gorgeous. And smart. And polished. Is that why? _Looking down at her oversized tee shirt, she compared it to Kikyo's simple sundress. Glancing at Inuyasha who was gazing lovingly at Kikyo, Kagome tried to push aside the feelings of hurt it caused instead choosing to embrace the determination that surged forward.

"_But love doesn't give up so easily, my child. And Kagome was in love…"_

Inuyasha was bent over Kikyo's ear, murmuring sweet nothings to make her smile when her expression changed.

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly, placing a hand on his arm. He frowned and turned slightly, eyes widening at the sight.

Kagome was coming toward them, outfitted in a shapeless dress in an unfortunate color. Accessorized with shoes better suited for an elderly librarian than a college student and a sweatband doing double duty as a headband, the entire ensemble was a disaster.

"Hi guys! Do you like? I look just like Kikyo, right?" she smiled, eyes shining and hopeful. As the snickers of passing students became audible giggles, Inuyasha gave into his urge to laugh. Kagome's face fell and her eyes misted over. Kikyo felt her heart clench for her and slapped Inuyasha's arm.

"Stop it." she ordered, eyes not leaving Kagome's distraught countenance.

"I'm so stupid…" she whispered as she backed up two steps before fleeing in the opposite direction. Kikyo shot Inuyasha a glare before running after her. Catching up to her as she slumped against an isolated tree, Kikyo approached her slowly. "I'm so stupid." she repeated groaning. "I thought if I…I don't know what I thought. I just wanted to be pretty…like you…" she sniffed, wiping her face.

"You are pretty, Kagome." Kagome scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I mean it. You're pretty, and smart, and talented, and sweet. Don't let those - stupid people - get to you." Kikyo assured her in a gentle, firm voice.

"Especially this stupid one." Inuyasha said coming from around the tree. Lifting Kagome's face with a knuckle under the chin, he smiled softly. "I'm the idiot here." As her lips trembled, he pulled her into a hug, tucking her head against his shoulder. "And Kikyo is right. You are pretty, smart, and talented. Plus you're special. You think just anyone could be my best friend?" he asked, shaking her gently. She laughed a little and shook her head. "That's right."

"You must think I'm a fool…"

"No, but I do want to know where you go this god-awful dress…you should go get your money back…" he teased causing her to laugh again.

Watching them, Kikyo was stuck again by the feeling that there was _something_ there. It felt so personal…she felt like an outsider. Smiling softly at the now happy girl, she was turning to leave when she felt a strong hand enclose hers. Turning back, Inuyasha regarded her with serious eyes and mouthed 'thank you' followed by 'stay'.

Unable to ignore the warmth that his touched caused, she listened to her heart and remained.

Later, after Kagome had gone home to change and study, Inuyasha offered to walk Kikyo home.

"I never hear you talk of your father…" she said casually, arm entwined with his. He shrugged.

"He died when I was pretty young. I pretty much know him from what my mother and brother tell me."

"I apologize, I didn't know…" Her face was stricken and he smiled down at her in the waning light.

"It's okay." he assured her. "He was a powerful general…his first marriage was for political purposes, resulting in one uberchild - the emotionless wonder, Sesshomaru."

"Are you two close?"

"Not exactly." he smirked. "Anyway, he and his first wife divorced after he fell in love with my mom. And they were very happy for awhile. He passed away overseas, during a mission." he recounted, voice fading as he was deep in thought. Stopping, he faced her, nervous. "He was unsentimental…it was just his way. But when he decided that my mom was important enough for him to change his whole life, he gave her a token of his affection." Reaching one hand into his pocket, he pulled out something she couldn't see and pressed it into her upturned palm. "My mother gave it to me when I was younger, told me I should give it to the woman I wanted to give my heart to…" he said softly. Surprised at his words, she looked away from his gaze that was too tender and too right, opening her hand to reveal a small pink orb. Suspended on a delicate silver chain, it seemed to have a soft iridescent glow. "It's called the Jewel of Four Souls…I know it's not much…"

"It's perfect." she said cutting him off with a soft smile. "Perfect."

Taking it back from her with a smile that matched her own, he fastened it around her neck, fingers brushing the soft skin there. "Kikyo, there's something I want to tell you…"

"Don't. Please don't." she whispered. He looked hurt and her heart twisted. She held firm however. "Walk me home?" she asked lightly. Inuyasha was confused but nodded and re-entwined her arm with his. Once at her doorstep, she turned toward him, one hand on the necklace. "Thank you for giving me this Inuyasha. I will treasure it."

"Then why-" he started, frustration evident on his face.

"Please just trust me." she pleaded. His lips thinned into a determined line but he nodded again.

"I'll trust you. But I know there's something here." he murmured, kissing her softly on the cheek. Whispering in her ear he added, "You know it too."

Kikyo stayed on the stairs long after he'd gone, toying with the jewel and gathering her thoughts. She didn't notice her aunt's approach.

"Wool gathering are we?" she teased good naturedly. Snapping out of her daze, she smiled and took the bag of school papers from her. "Thank you, dear."

"I was just thinking for a moment…" she explained as she held the door open for the older woman. Kaede gave a knowing look as she passed her.

"About Inuyasha, no doubt…"

"I…" she protested before sighing. "Was." she finished.

"What be the problem? It's evident the boy is in love with you…" she asked, pulling out a chair at the kitchen table and sitting down. Kikyo slid into the one opposite her and folded her hands under her chin.

"It's not that…" she mused, more to herself than to her companion. "It's Kagome."

"Kagome?" Kaede frowned in confusion.

"And him. It's them." Voice going quiet and faraway, she continued her train of thought. "When I see them together-how they talk, how they interact- I think there is a love there beyond what they can see. I think they may be soul mates…meant to be." Turning her troubled eyes to Kaede, her voice was still calm. "Regardless of how I feel about him, who am I to be in the way of such a love?"

"Kikyo, that is preposterous. You love him and he loves you. Kagome and Inuyasha are friends and that is all. Everyone knows that." Taking her hand as she leaned in, Kaede admonished her lightly. "Who are you to not follow the path your heart is showing you?"

Kikyo contemplated her words silently as Kaede rose to leave the room, adding one last piece of advice:

"Tell him. He deserves to know how you feel."

"Really?" Kagome asked Sango hopefully. "But what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Than at least he'll know where you stand. I know I tease but there's truth in the saying- best friends become boyfriends…" she responded, giving the other girl an encouraging smile.

"I'm gonna tell him. Tell him I love him…thanks Sango!" she grinned, jumping up and kissing her cheek. Running for the door Sango called out after her.

"I didn't mean now!"

Kagome ran across the courtyard, the elation that running gave her mixing with the anticipation of telling him. _Inuyasha…_how could she not have known? It was so clear to her now, she had always loved him. Colliding with someone, she was jerked out of her thoughts.

"Hey, hey!" he laughed, holding her upright as she stumbled. Looking up, she realized it was the object of her thoughts.

"Inuyasha! I was on my way to find you!"

"Perfect, I was looking for you too…" She nodded, amazed at the timing. _It was meant to be… _"I have something to tell you…"

"Me too…" she smiled. "You first."

"I'm in love. And I want to be patient, but I can't. So…here goes. I understand that you have reservations and that's okay…but I don't. Because I know that you're the one, the one I want to spend my life with. All I ask is that you trust me and I promise you we'll be happy for the rest of our lives. I love you, Kikyo and I want you to be my wife." He beamed down at her. "So? What do you think she'll say?"

Kagome was sure that if she looked down she'd be covered in blood. It felt as though her heart had just been ripped out and torn to pieces. And he was smiling at her, her best friend, her love… "I love you." she said quietly, a declaration disguised as a response.

"Really? You think she will?"

"Of course I do." she responded gently. She wanted him to be happy…even if it killed her. Mustering a meager smile, she patted his hand stepping away. "I'm so happy for you…"

"Thanks." he grinned hugging her tightly. She closed her eyes and bit back a sob. "Hey, didn't you have something to tell me?"

"No, nothing important…"

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked, frowning as he tried to catch her gaze. She forced herself to meet his eyes and managed another tremulous smile.

"I'm fine. I'm happy for you both…really." She forced herself to meet his eyes and managed another tremulous smile. "Go on. Go get your girl."

He kissed her on the cheek, whispering into her ear. "You're the best friend anyone could have…"

Watching as he ran off, Kagome took off in the opposite direction at full speed. As the wind whisked the tears from her cheeks, she hoped that if she could go fast enough she wouldn't be able to cry.

Inuyasha stopped at the entrance to Kaede's house and scowled at the door. Eyeing the tree that was outside of Kikyo's room, he nodded resolutely. Scaling it quickly, he perched on a thick branch, one arm slung around the base. Inside, he could see Kikyo brushing her hair as she prepared for bed. Inching closer, he watched as she laid down the brush and stared pensively at her reflection. Wondering what she was thinking about and hoping it was him, he was taken off guard when she whirled around to face the tree he was in.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she demanded, eyes scanning the open window.

"Shh! It's me." he hissed, not wanting her to wake the old woman.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned as he leaped onto the windowsill.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Aren't you already?" she countered tilting her head. Smirking, he stepped in and stood, noticing her cheeks flush as she looked away. Approaching her, he lifted the jewel gently.

"You're still wearing it."

"I told you I'll treasure it." she replied, hand closing over his. Looking down into her soft grey eyes, his prepared speech fled from him.

"I love you." His voice was clear and firm, his eyes serious and slightly scared. "I know you didn't want me to say it but I can't help it. I love you and I want to be with you. Forever. Please, will you be my wife?"

Kikyo couldn't breathe. He looked so vulnerable and hopeful. Her aunt's words floated back to her and she prayed that she was making the right decision…and for forgiveness if it was the wrong one. "Yes." It was barely a whisper but his expression gave her courage. "Yes," she repeated, voice stronger. "I'll marry you, Inuyasha."

He whooped, overjoyed, as he lifted her up and spun her around. "You've made me the happiest man alive…"

"I love you." she told him, smiling as she lowered her lips to his. Pulling away, he opened his eyes slowly, gently smiling back at her.

"I was wrong. Now I'm the happiest man alive. Nothing can change that…"

Kagome sank onto her bed, Sango looking at her worried.

"How'd it go?" she asked cautiously. Kagome looked up at her miserably before bursting into tears. The older girl rushed to her side, rocking her back and forth as she cried. "Oh, Kagome…"

"He doesn't even know…he's marrying her…" she got out between sobs. "…I just want him to be happy…"

"Oh…" Sango gasped, tears welling in her eyes for her charge. Wiping her face as she sat up. "Maybe if you…"

"No." she cut her off with a shake of her head. "They love each other…I just didn't want to see it. They'll be happy…together…" she finished, choking on her tears. She noticed a note near her bed. Frowning in confusion, she opened it. Grandfather sick…mother overwhelmed…Souta away…come home for a few days…_Home._

"What is it?"

"My family needs me." she responded tucking the note away. "I have to go…"

"You'll be back right?" Sango asked frowning. Kagome didn't respond, looking at the girl apologetically. "Kagome, no…" she gasped. "You're upset right now. Think about this…

"I don't have much left, I can finish up near home. I'll call. And write." Her voice lowered. "I don't begrudge them, Sango…but I can't be here. It's too hard."

"I don't think running away is the answer."

"And I don't think I have a choice." she retorted sadly.

"Are you even going to tell him you're leaving?"

She paused before shaking her head. "He'd ask to many questions. He'd ask me to stay."

The next day, Inuyasha showed up at Kaede's to find her outside working on her herb garden.

"Are you here to see Kikyo, Inuyasha?" she asked surprised.

"Of course. Why?" he asked confused as Kikyo came to the door.

"Well, I just thought you'd be at the train station seeing Kagome off."

"What?" he frowned. "Kagome isn't going anywhere."

"She's going home to see her family. I thought you knew…"

"I didn't." he responded anxiety apparent in his voice. Looking at Kikyo's stunned face, he could see it was news to her as well. She caught his gaze as she stepped out.

"I'll drive."

Once there, he ran down the side of the tracks, looking for her familiar face. Kikyo was checking as well, expression worried. He caught sight of her and leapt up the stairs of the car. Eyes widening at the sight of him, Kagome stood.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?"

"The question is what are you doing here?"

"My family needs me." she murmured averting her gaze.

"So you'll go home after break." he reasoned taking her suitcase down and turning with it.

"They need me now…"

"If you leave now you'll never make it back in time for finals." he pointed out. She averted her eyes again and he realized she looked guilty. "You weren't coming back for finals…" he whispered as it dawned on him. Her grey -blue eyes stared into his apologetically. "You weren't coming back at all!"

"They need me…" she repeated helplessly.

"I need you!" he cried. "You were leaving and you weren't even saying goodbye? I thought we were friends Kagome…why would you do this?"

"I'm sorry." she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I thought it would be too hard…"

"And this was better?" he demanded, anger and hurt warring in him as he threw he suitcase back in storage. "Fine. Leave. Abandon me, see if I care." As he hopped off the train, he heard her call after him. Closing his eyes tightly to stop the tears he felt coming, he reopened them to see Kikyo's saddened face. She was looking just past him. Turning, he saw Kagome standing in the entryway, tears streaming down her cheeks. As the whistle sounded, he felt the panic setting in. _This could be the last time I see her… _Running back to the, he tried to smile for her. "Come on Kagome, you have to come back. Who else will beat me in track? Or throw food? Or make fun of my hair?" She gave him a watery smile as the train started to slowly move. "Who's gonna watch bad movies with me? Steal my clothes? Pull all nighters?" Walking beside the moving train, his voice cracked. "Who's gonna be my best friend?"

Looking past him, she loosened the scarf she wore and tossed it. Kikyo reached up to grab the flimsy material and Kagome smiled and nodded at her before turning her gaze back to a distraught Inuyasha. Smiling wider, she waved.

"I will miss you, Inuyasha…" she called.

"I'll miss you, Kagome." he called back as the train gained speed. He stood at the edge of the platform, watching her watch him until he couldn't make her out anymore. Turning to see Kikyo holding the green scarf, he quickly wiped at his eyes muttering about the dust. Taking her hand, he led her away looking over his shoulder at the rapidly shrinking locomotive.

"_It was then that I realized I may have made a mistake. Kagome loved him. Loved him so much that she wanted his happiness, even if it cost her own. Maybe she loved him even more than I did…As I said before, you're a big girl today. I want you to understand that I don't regret the choice I made. I believe that if I had lived we would have been happy together…but it wasn't to be. I know your father is lonely and I know that he is hurting. It is my dream that he have a chance at happiness. That they both have this chance. Because of this I entrust you with a task: Find Kagome, give your father back his best friend - his soul mate. Make my dream come true._

_I will never be too far from you, my love._

_All my love is with you._

_Your mother, _

_Kikyo Tashio_

**AN: So, that's pretty much it for the flashbacks. Hope anyone reading is enjoying it so far. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it is greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Kuch Kuch Hota Hai is the property of Karan Johar. I own this computer…that's about it.**

Kagome had been eight years old for little more than a hour. Wiping the tears from her face, she studied the picture of her mother that she kept by her bed. Always smiling, always beautiful she felt a connection with her and often looked to the picture for comfort. Now she looked at it searching for answers. _I have to do this, for her…it is the only think she asked of me…but how? _She needed help.

Briefly considering showing the letter to her father she dismissed it as being too obvious. He was stubborn and wouldn't like the idea of her mother setting him up. Who then? Her eyes lit up as she ran out of her room.

"Hey! I told you you're gonna hurt yourself!" Inuyasha called from the living room. She hid the letter behind her back.

"Sorry Papa." she replied, schooling her features into a contrite expression. He came to crouch in front of her, concern evident in his gaze.

"You okay?" he asked, voice gruff.

Kagome felt a small stab of guilt. While she knew he loved her she also knew how hard this day was on him. It was on her too. And here she was plotting to deceive him. _Mother asked me to. I have to do this, I have to try…_ she chanted silently. "I'm okay…are you okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "I'm okay." Forgoing their - and now she knew Kagome's and his - ritual, he simply tweaked her nose and ruffled her hair as he stood. "I'm going to bed now. You should too. I don't want you falling asleep in class. They'll call me about it." he teased.

"I have to go today?" she asked, eyes widening in surprise. "But it's my birthday!"

"Since when have you not gone to school on your birthday?"

"But I'm eight this year. I feel like I'm old enough to decide if I should miss a day." she reasoned.

"I don't think so." he smirked, secretly admiring her logic. "It's the last week of school anyway."

"Even more reason I shouldn't go. The only thing I'm gonna miss is the 'what are you doing this summer reports'. And all I'm doing is staying at home with Granny."

"Don't you want to know what your classmates will be up to?"

"Not really." she muttered, her face settling into a pout to rival his own.

"You're going." he stated before softening the statement with a smile. "We'll celebrate tomorrow night."

"Will you be on time this year? Or will you be working late? Again."

"I'll be on time, squirt." he nodded kissing her head. "Goodnight." he called walking toward his room.

"Good morning." she called back as she headed back to her own. _I'll ask for help in the morning…_she thought with a yawn.

Peeking through the door, Inuyasha made sure she was going back to bed. Smiling at her exaggerated yawn, he closed it, careful not to make any noise. Picking up the well worn photo album on his bedside table, he turned to the wedding picture. A young couple full of hope beamed up at him. Tracing her face, he wondered if she had ever been more beautiful than that day. "Hey Kikyo." He murmured, eyes scanning the two dimensional image. "It's been eight years…gods, I miss you." Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes and focused. He could see her face as though she were right in front of him. Smiling, he continued his thoughts. "Our little girl is eight today. She's a good kid. Smart, like you. Has my temper though…" A small chuckle escaped him. "You'd be proud of her. I am." He frowned slightly. "I don't know if you'd be as proud of me. I work. A lot. I mean my mom is here all the time - she's been a great help - and I make sure I'm home in time to tuck her in and check her homework but sometimes I think she's had to grow up too fast. Sometimes I worry that she doesn't know how important she is to me. Sometimes she looks so lonely…heh, I know how she feels…I want her to be happy, you know? That's _why_ I work so hard…it's all for her. I just wish I could give her the one thing I know she wants." Opening his eyes, they remained dry as they had for the past eight years. "A mother." he whispered closing the album.

The next morning, Kagome kissed her father and shooed him out of the house. "You don't want me to drop you off at a school?" he asked confused.

"No, no. Granny will. The sooner you leave, the earlier you'll be home."

"Okay…" he replied dubiously. "Happy-"

"Birthday. Thank you Daddy. Love you. Bye bye!" she rushed. He stopped and turned suddenly crouching down to her level. Narrowing his eyes, he pointed a finger at her.

"You're up to something."

"Me?" she responded, blinking her eyes innocently.

"Hmph." he huffed before standing and looking at his mother. "Make sure she goes to school, eh?"

"I will, son." she smiled as her eyes strayed to her granddaughter. Usually she jumped at the chance to be with her father… Holding out his hands, she completed the handshake with him.

"Have a good day, squirt."

"I will, dad," She smiled up at him. Waiting until his car had pulled out of the driveway, she scrambled over to her grandmother.

"Now what was that all about?" Izayoi asked curiously.

"I need you to help me with something. But it means I can't go to school." Her face was serious, wide gray eyes pleading with her. She felt herself weaken. "It has to do with Mother." And crumble. Sighing, she wondered what on earth they were going to do with 57 cupcakes.

Later, Kagome opened the door to see the older woman standing there. "Aunt Kaede!" she cried hugging her.

"Happy birthday, my child." she said with a soft smile. "I didn't expect to see you until tonight," Taking on a more stern look she added, "And why aren't you in school?"

"She says it's important." Izayoi said stepping out from the kitchen with a pot of tea.

"This is the important matter you called me about?" she asked, surprised. Nodding, Izayoi invited her to sit. Once settled with a cup of tea, Kagome stood in front of them, holding the letter gingerly.

"Once I was old enough to read my letters a few years ago, Granny stopped reading them to me. Since then, I've only seen them. What Mother's letter asks is…hard…so I want you both to read it and _then_ I'll talk to you, okay?" Both women nodded and she handed over her precious parcel.

By the end of the letter, both women were in tears. "It came with this." Kagome said quietly, producing a slightly aged photo of a girl with shaggy black hair, lively blue-grey eyes, and a bright smile.

"Aye, that is her. Kagome Higurashi." Kaede nodded, wiping her cheek. "I had long wondered on Kikyo's choice in naming you…"

"Mother has never asked me to do anything in any of her other letters. I have to do this for her. And for Daddy. She's right, you know? He's not happy. I need help."

"I also worry for your father. Maybe this Kagome would be what he needs…" Izayoi murmured. "I'm in."

"This is what Kikyo would have wanted. I'm not sure what I can do but I will do what I can." Kaede assured her.

"Good! I have an idea…"

Much later, Kagome kicked her legs impatiently as she sat slumped over the dining room table.

"Perhaps we should just cut the cake…" Izayoi suggested quietly.

"How much longer did Inuyasha say he was going to be?" Kaede asked, her voice hushed as well.

"He said he'd be here 15 minutes ago." she said with a soft sigh. Leaning down and placing a comforting hand on her granddaughter's back she asked her opinion.

"I'm ready to make my wish." she responded with a nod. Sighing gustily as she watched her light the candles, her eyes turned to the portrait of her mother that had been placed on the kitchen table. Following her line of sight, Kaede smiled and looked back at the despondent little face.

"I don't ever recall Kikyo being as happy as she was when she found out you were coming." she told her conspiratorially.

"Really?" she asked perking up slightly.

"Oh yes." she assured her with an authoritative nod. "Why, she would talk to you and read you stories. She especially loved to sing to you."

Her eyes misted over as her response was interrupted by the door opening. Inuyasha bounded into the kitchen, anxiety evident in his expression. He sagged in relief as he saw the glowing cake.

"Didn't miss it." he sighed gathering his daughter into his arms. "Sorry I'm late, squirt."

"I'm glad you're here now, that's what's important right?" she responded with a subdued smile. A flash of guilt came and went before anyone could catch it as he kissed her cheek and set her back down.

"So, what's your wish?" he asked as she stared at the soft glow.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, images of her father and mother racing through her brain, stopping on an old photo of a stranger with her name. Summoning up all of the will in her little body, she made the wish from her heart: _I wish I could find Kagome and make my mother's last wish come true…I wish for a family. _A much softer voice added: _I wish for a mother._

After the cake had been eaten and the presents opened, Inuyasha gave Kagome a piggyback ride to the door to see Kaede off. As the walked back toward the kitchen to help Izayoi with the dishes, she suggested a game.

"A game? He asked confused. "Now?"

"It's an easy game Daddy." she assured him. "I say a word and you say the first thing you think of. Like if you say apple I say orange. So, the first word is: car."

"Orange." he replied with a straight face.

"Dad!"

"Apple?" he tried innocently.

"Come on!"

"Okay, okay. Car, was it? Noisy."

"Um…house."

"Mortgage."

"Work."

"Long"

"Granny."

"Savior." he replied beaming at the woman in question who grinned back.

"Daughter."

"Irritant." he teased.

"Best friend."

"Higurashi." Stopping as soon as he said it, he missed the wide eyed look that was passed from grandmother to granddaughter.

"Who's that?" she asked, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"A girl I want to college with…" he murmured distracted as he deposited her on the kitchen counter. "Kagome Higurashi."

"What was she like?"

"She was fun. Lots of fun. A really good runner. Almost like one of the guys, you know?" he smiled, reminiscing. "She was really nice too, anyone who needed help, she was there. And smart…way smarter than me…"

"Was she pretty?"

"Her?" he scoffed good-naturedly. "I don't know if I'd say 'pretty'. She was a tomboy. Most of the clothes she wore were mine. I don't see that changing much, she probably shops in the men's departments now."

"Why Don't you ever talk about her?"

"She, uh, left school." he said frowning and blinking rapidly. "I never saw her again."

Opening her mouth again she saw her grandmother shake her head sharply. Nodding, she changed the subject to her father's upcoming business trip. As he talked about what he'd bring her back as a souvenir, her mind was working overtime. _He does remember her! He likes her…she made him smile. Maybe this will work, Mother!_

**A/N: The response to this story has been so amazing! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, there are some that have been so detailed and insightful, thank you. Apologies for the differing chapter lengths but there are certain elements I don't want broken up. ThisIsMeSmiling, I'm glad you liked the movie! It's a pretty good one. I'm also glad that having seen the movie, you still like the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Kuch Kuch Hota Hai is the property of Karan Johar. I own this computer…that's about it**

Kagome Higurashi stared at herself in the mirror and mentally recounted how she'd gotten to this particular junction in life.

Not that it was a bad place to be, she mused, some would consider it enviable. She was a pediatrician with a small practice, a lovely little condo, a suitable car, a healthy retirement fund, friends she adored, a devoted fiancé and all of her teeth. Baring them to be sure, she nodded. No, it was unacceptable that she would mope around as though something were lacking. Even if she felt it every day of her life.

"Kagome, dear? Guests are arriving…"

"Coming Mama." she called, her voice modulated and reserved. Standing, she adjusted the simple strand of pearls she wore at her neck. Double checking to be sure that her sheath dress had no lint on it and that her chignon was still in place, she resisted the urge to stick out her tongue at the image.

Such things weren't appropriate for a lady.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you, Mama." she responded, still subdued. Following her down the stairs, she was greeted at the landing by Koga who was wearing an exquisitely cut grey suit.

Tall and athletic with beautiful eyes and long glossy raven locks, he was considered quite a handsome man. Taking into account that he was the sole heir to a financial giant, he'd been topping eligible bachelor lists since his late teens. She had no idea why he'd singled her out but since meeting him at a benefit for the local children's hospital years ago, he had pursued her relentlessly.

"There's my bride." he proclaimed with a wide grin. She gave him a small smile and rested her hand on his arm. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look good too…"

"Better than good!" one of her friends piped in from behind her.

"He looks like a dream!" another tittered. Not acknowledging their display, Kagome let him lead her across the room, stopping to talk to people along the way.

"Is everything alright?" he asked leaning into her, concern written across his face.

"Of course." she assured him.

"Are you sure? I mean it's our engagement party and you look as though it's a funeral."

"Don't be silly." It was completely normal to feel entirely detached from everything. It was just the amount of people there. At least that's what she told herself.

"I know it's gotten out of hand a bit. It's Dad, he wants to impress all of his clients."

"It's okay. I understand." she responded automatically.

"We can leave." he offered recklessly. Startled by his words she looked up into his turquoise eyes, taking in his open smile and felt a stab of guilt. Shaking her head slightly, she smiled at him.

"Thank you for offering though." she teased, eyes flashing with amusement.

"There's my girl. You scared me for a minute. I thought you were having second thoughts."

"If I was?" she said distantly.

"No, no, no. It took forever to get you to say yes and I will carry you to that alter if I have to…" he mock threatened. Giving him a wan smile, she assured him that such barbarism weren't necessary before excusing herself. Watching her walk away, Koga's smile faltered a little.

He knew there were things she held back from him, things that held her back. Maybe he had pushed her into this engagement but he had known from the moment he'd laid eyes on her that he loved her. She was perfection in every way. Despite the veil of sadness that seemed to hover over her, he'd seen the flashes of humor and mischief that swirled in her beautiful blue-grey eyes. He had been sure that if he was patient enough and showed her that he loved her, she'd be sure to love him eventually. After four years of dating on and off, countless declarations, and no less than eight proposals, she'd finally said yes. His plan had worked. Still…it sometimes seemed as though she was a carbon copy of herself, the remainder of someone else. Pushing aside his dark thoughts, he shook hands with another of his father clients, smiling widely.

Safely in the room that was temporarily hers, Kagome closed her eyes and sank onto the bed, hands pressed to her chest. Forcing the feeling of claustrophobia back, she reprimanded herself inwardly. She'd known what she was getting herself into, there was no point in being childish about it.

"Kagome?" her mother said knocking at the door. Sitting up straight, she quickly composed herself before calling for her to enter. "Are you all right? Souta told me you came up here."

"I'm fine." she said giving her a slight smile. "Just needed some air."

"It is quite crowded down there." she admitted with a nod. "I suppose it's Koga's father's insistence on a western style wedding. Oh, but everything is so beautiful. I wish your father was here to see you, he'd be so proud." Looking at her daughter's drawn and pale face, Kaori paused before asking the question that had been plaguing her. "But are you happy Kagome?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she answered evasively, unwilling to lie to her mother. Kaori knew this and used it to her advantage.

"Do you love him?"

Looking down at her now folded hands, her voice was quiet. "Please, Mother, don't ask me that." Her mother looked at her sadly and she sighed. "I think he's a nice man who loves me very much. I will marry him, I will be faithful to him, and I will live out the rest of my days with him because it's what I'm supposed to do." She looked up at her, eyes bright with tears that weren't to be shed. "But I cannot love him. I have no heart to give…I gave it away long ago."

"Don't marry him then Kagome! You'll bring no shame to our family, I swear. I don't want you to be in such a marriage-"

"It's already done." she cut her off in a firm yet respectful voice. "Come on, let's join our guests. It's bad manners to be missing form your own party." she joked, giving a halfhearted attempt at lightening the mood.

"Kagome, at least consider things."

"I've been considering things for ten years, mama. It's time to move on with my life and that's exactly what I'm doing. Please-" her voice caught and she closed her eyes again, breathing deeply to calm herself. "Please just trust me." Grudgingly, Kaori nodded her head following her elegantly attired daughter down the stairs. _What good is such elegance if your soul is empty? Where is your love Kagome? Where is your heart?_ she thought, her own aching for her child.

Hours later as the party was dwindling down, Koga's father was asking about Kagome's upcoming trip. Face lighting up with genuine enthusiasm, she explained that she volunteered each summer at a camp for children, pulling double duty as the nurse and activities director. Secretly, she felt like it was one of the few things that truly brought her joy outside of her day to day work.

"Gone three months, eh?" he huffed. "Well, that won't do at all once you're married."

"Excuse me?" she responded blinking.

"Who's supposed to care for my boy while you're off gallivanting in the mountains?"

_Gallivan-! Of all the nerve…_Clenching her jaw slightly, she kept her voice even as she responded. "With all due respect, sir, Koga understands my responsibility to the camp and the campers and he is easily capable of taking care of himself, as he has for the past 30 plus years."

"Why would he need a wife then?" he remarked, bewildered by the notion.

"I actually figured once we were married and started having kids you'd stop going up there…" Koga admitted with a shrug. "I really don't want you to go now, what with it being so close to the wedding."

Shaking her head in disbelief, she pinned him with a disappointed look. "I thought you understood the importance of this, Koga."

"I do! But what woman wants to spend the time she'd supposed to spend on her honeymoon at a camp?"

"That is if my grandfather sanctions the wedding before then." she reminded him, folding her arms over her chest. "Regardless, I'm going."

"All right, all right." He held up his hands and smiled sweetly. "I know when to admit defeat. Anything to make you happy…" Dropping a kiss on the top of her head, he led his sputtering father away. Pushing the anger down, she practiced her breathing techniques and carefully arranged her face into a mask of calm serenity. Spotting her grandfather in his priestly robes, she approached him kissing his cheek.

"Ah my girl, just who I was looking for!" he chuckled, a warm hand patting her on the back. Smiling at him indulgently, Kagome took his arm guiding him through the room.

"So what's the word?" she teased lowly.

"All of the proper offerings have been made, all omens are good…I believe you can be married this very week." he declared proudly as Koga approached them.

"So soon?" she asked, a slight hitch in her voice.

"What great news!" Koga crowed as he slid his arm around her, pulling her close. "Attention everyone! Kagome and I are to be married this week!"

The applause and well wishing of those around her seemed muffled and dim. As she nodded her thanks, she swore she could feel her chest caving in. Grasping to her convictions and trying desperately to remember her breathing, she could almost feel that old wound in her heart straining under the pressure. Ignoring it, she forced a smile. It was time, even the gods had decreed it so.

"I believe she still lives here. According to my secretary, this where her school mail goes." Kaede explained as she led them up the flower lined path to the cozy looking house. Kagome and Izayoi trailed behind holding hands. As Kaede knocked, Kagome looked at Izayoi anxiously. According to Kaede, this was the only person who might know where Kagome was…

The door opened to reveal a tall, lithe brunette with kind eyes that widened at the sight of the older woman. "Headmistress Kaede?" she asked in confusion.

"Sango, my dear, how are you?" she smiled genuinely.

"I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm well. As you may have guessed, this is not a pleasure call."

Sango's eyes flicked over the rest of the guests, settling on the young girl. Small in stature, her eyes belied her age. Wide and pleading, there was sadness there that most children didn't know. Her features were delicate and rounded, set into a determined expression…but what stood out most was her hair. Thick and straight, it was the most lovely silvery shade. As it dawned on her that this was not the first time she'd seen such a color, her gaze fell on a green scarf that rested on her slender shoulders. A scarf she'd last seen as a sad girl walked away.

"Inuyasha and Kagome." she murmured, shocked. Shaking her head and blinking, she stepped aside opening the door wide. "Where are my manners? Please, come in." Her eyes remained on the young girl who stopped and looked up at her. Crouching, Sango smiled softly.

"What's your name?"

"Kagome."

Trying and failing to hide her surprise at this, Sango looked up at Izayoi and Kaede for a moment before turning back to her. "Pleased to meet you Kagome. I'm Sango."

"I know. You were Kagome Higurashi's friend. That's why we're here…" As she explained, Sango's eyes filled with tears. How had things happened like this? She'd always assumed that Inuyasha and Kikyo were living a perfect life somewhere, together. So had Kagome. Shaking her head in despair over what she'd heard and what she'd have to tell them, she met the girl's eyes apologetically.

"I'm so sorry…but you're too late." she explained, looking at all of them. "Kagome is betrothed. She called me just a few hours ago and informed me that the wedding is at the end of the week…"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she stepped back, not wanting to believe her words. Holding back her tears, she frantically tried to think of the next step. She hadn't been prepared for this. _Mother, help me…_she begged silently, small hands fisting the scarf that had been left for her years ago. Feeling a sense of calm and purpose come over her, she could hear her mother's words in her head. Fate…destiny…love…

Sango was facing Izayoi and Kaede who were asking her how to reach Kagome. Sighing, she fidgeted slightly. "I'm not so sure that's the best idea…It took her a long, long time to get over Inuyasha…Perhaps it would just be best to leave things as they are. After all, she's getting married this week."

"If we just had a chance to speak to her…" Izayoi tried.

"I really don't see how it could change anything. Perhaps if you'd come earlier…" Her phone rang and she excused herself to answer it. The two women looked at each other fretfully before Kaede noticed Kagome. Sitting on the floor, she was completely calm as she meditated.

"What is she…"

"She's praying." Izayoi said softly. "For a miracle."

Sango came back into the room with an odd look on her face as she clutched her cell phone. "That was Kagome…one of the offerings to her ancestors fell into the dirt. Her grandfather took it as a bad omen. The wedding is pushed back a month…" she murmured, focused on little Kagome. The women gasped and Sango came to sit in front of the girl as she opened her eyes, taking her hands into her own. "I never believed in fate or miracles, but I can truly say I've seen one today." She searched the young face, apparently finding what she was looking for. "She's leaving for a camp in the mountains where she'll be all summer. You can find her there."

"Thank you." Kagome said softly before leaning forward and hugging her. Sango closed her eyes and said a quick prayer for the child who wasn't much older than her own.

"I hope you find what your looking for." she told her as they left, information in hand. _Your happiness,_ she added silently. _And maybe, just maybe, you can bring Kagome hers as well._

Kagome sat quietly as Koga's father blustered on about the postponed wedding date. Koga held her hand, looking at her anxiously. She had never been so thankful for a less than sturdy table in her life. It was strange - she was so ready to get this over with and start her life…Yet when her grandfather blessed the date, she felt as though all of the walls were closing in on her. Meeting Koga's gaze, he smiled at her wistfully.

"I really wanted this date to be the right one. But I know how important your grandfather's blessing is, so I'll wait."

Guilt stabbed at her again and she brushed it aside. "Thank you."

"Guess this means I'm going on that business trip." he smirked.

"Trying to use our wedding to shirk your duties, eh?" she giggled. He chuckled and shrugged.

"If that's what it takes. Will I see you when I return?"

"No, I'll be at the camp by then." His face fell but he nodded. "Are you going back to your father's?"

"Hell no. It took me this long to get you to say yes so I'm staying right here until your old man says the time is right. I'll pray all day if I have to…" he muttered. She smiled at him again, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. His eyes darkened with emotion as he reached up to touch her face. "I love you…"

"Mm." she murmured before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and heading back to her room. He sighed looking after her. _One day, she'll say it…_

As Kagome closed her door again she rested her head against the solid wood letting the tension drain from her frame. She hated when he said that. She wouldn't - couldn't- return the sentiment and it pained her every time to see the disappointment in his eyes. Suddenly feeling very tired, the task of getting changed seemed daunting. Locking the door as she eyed the inviting bed, she permitted herself to just sink into it, kicking her heels across the room.

Snuggling into the pillow, for a moment the weight of maintaining her persona was lifted and for the first time all day she relaxed

Kagome and Izayoi sat at the dining room table across from each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Izayoi asked, looking at her appraisingly.

"Yes." she responded with no hesitation.

"He's not going to like it."

"I know…but we have to Granny."

Nodding, Izayoi picked up the phone and dialed the number on the small piece of paper. "Hello? Yes, I was interested in sending my granddaughter to your camp…I can hold."

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of the feedback, it's greatly appreciated.**

**Edited A/N: Posting in an allergy daze is not recommended. I think I've worked all of the kinks out of the chapter…but that could be my medicine talking.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Kuch Kuch Hota Hai is the property of Karan Johar. I own this computer…that's about it**

"But Dad-!"

"I said no, Gome."

"It's only for a month!"

"Absolutely not."

"Please! Granny will be there the whole time."

"No."

"Dad!"

"Kagome Tashio, I said no camp and I mean it! Quit asking!" he yelled as he turned to face her. As her bottom lip began to quiver and her eyes filled with tears, he sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands. "Look, I'm sorry, squirt…I didn't mean to yell. But no camp, I want you to stay here."

"Why?" she sniffled

"Cause something could happen to you up there in the mountains. Only animals belong in mountains, not people. And I would be lonely." he responded as he grabbed his suitcase. Kissing her on the cheek, he ruffled her hair. "How about I take you to the zoo when I get back?"

"Okay…" she grumbled. He held out his hands and they completed their handshake. "Have a good trip."

"I'll do my best." he replied tweaking her nose. Moments later, Izayoi came giving her a skeptical look.

"I don't know about this…"

"Come on, Granny. He won't stay mad…"

"He also won't come after us. He'll mope around here completely alone until we return."

"No, don't you remember when he was overseas and I got the flu? He came home right away…"

"But I doubt you'll get sick at the summer…oh. Oh!" she gasped, catching on. Giving the smiling girl a critical look, she pursed her lips. "You know, I'm not entirely convinced that it's a good thing you're so devious."

"Me?" she smiled innocently. "Granny, I know you don't like lying to Dad but we_ have_ to get him up there. She's getting married soon."

"That's been bothering me too. What if we do get him there? This woman has an entire life with a fiancé. She probably hasn't thought of him in years…"

"No." she said stubbornly. "Mother said she was in love with him. You don't forget that…"

"But Kagome…"

"I need you to do this…for me. Please." she said softly, real tears shimmering in her eyes. Transported to eight years before when a woman with similar eyes pleaded the same thing, she nodded.

"Miss Higurashi?"

"Come in." she called. "Ayame? What are you still doing here?"

"Ko-Mr.Ookami preferred I stayed behind on this business trip. He believes it would seem inappropriate for us to travel alone anymore."

"That's ridiculous, you're his personal assistant. I'm surprised he was able to dress and feed himself this morning without you there to tell him."

"I placed a call an hour ago. He was starving." she responded evenly as a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, Kagome grinned at her and returned to packing her suitcase. The redheaded woman's smile drooped as she watched. Things would be much easier if she hated her…the woman who was marrying her soulmate. Instead, she could almost see why he loved her so much. "So, it's a shame that the wedding was pushed back." Kagome's movements slowed and she cleared her throat.

"Yes, a shame..." she murmured, her gaze far away as she clutched a sweater.

"Miss...?"

"I've got to get going." she smiled pushing the item into the bag before looking at the younger woman. "Can't miss my train."

"That's why I'm here." Ayame responded, trying to even out her expression. For a moment, it was almost as if she was _happy _thatthe wedding was pushed back... "Mr. Ookami has arranged for a car service to bring you there. An apology of sorts."

"That's too much - we're over three hours away!"

"The driver is waiting downstairs."

"Hmph." she muttered looking at her watch as she picked up the phone to dial the hotel he was staying at. "We'll see about that."

"Hello, International."

"Hi, Kagome for Kouga Ookami please?"

"One moment. International."

"Hi, I'd like to speak to my father--I mean, Inuyasha Tashio."

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Kagome."

The receptionist looked at the phone and shrugged. Activating the PA system, she called both names and hummed a little tune as she waited. Surprised to see two handsome males making their way to her, she found herself flustered.

"I have a phone call?" Inuyasha asked expectantly. Only one person would call him here...

"Me too?" Kouga asked, not sure of who would be calling him.

"Lines 3 and 4."

"Well who has which?" Inuyasha growled slightly. What if it was important?

"Um... He has three and you have four?" She tried pointing them to the phones.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked into the receiver, wincing at the poor reception.

"I don't need a driver to take me to the camp, I'll take the train like everyone else, thank you. That is if I haven't missed it by now."

"Why can't you just do what I tell you to? I said no camp so no camp!" he shouted.

"Excuse me?"

"We'll talk about this when I get home. No zoo either." he added, irritated.

"Well-" Kagome huffed, eyes wide in anger as she slammed the phone down. Glancing at her watch again she sighed. "I guess it will be the driver. And I'll make sure to tip big...serves him right."

"...so you see, we're leaving today on the train. The camp will be quick, you'll see." Kagome ranted cheerfully.

"So you still think I'm mad? No, no, love - that's what the driver was for, I support you."

"Daddy?" Kagome said confused. Despite the reaction, she was fairly certain her father would never say _that_. Izayoi took the phone.

"Oh-ho, Daddy am I?" he chuckled lowly. "That's a nice change..."

"What-!" she sputtered before hanging up the phone. Looking at her wide eyed granddaughter she shook her head. "That...was not your father."

Kouga looked at the phone quizzically and noticed his companion doing the same. "That was-"

"Strange." Inuyasha finished.

"Say... by any chance was your call from a Kagome...?"

"How'd you know?"

"I think I got yours by mistake." he chuckled. "Batty receptionist."

"That's a relief." he muttered.

"I bet my Kagome is the most beautiful Kagome by far..."

"I'd have to disagree."

"Yeah? What makes you so sure?"

"My Kagome is my eight-year old daughter."

Nodding with another chuckle, Kouga gave his assent. "You're probably right then. I hope you get in touch with her."

"You're not calling yours back?"

"No, no need. She's long gone by now." he said replied with a touch of bitterness as he looked at his watch. "Long gone."

Opening the door to the house, he immediately knew he was alone. No television blasting, no food being cooked in the kitchen - they were gone. Inuyasha could feel the panic rising in him at the idea of being left behind again. He pushed it back, assuring himself that they most likely just went to the camp. Spying a note out of the corner of his eye, he lifted it confirming his suspicions. Gone for six weeks, limited telephone use, food in the fridge..._Damn it. _"I think she gets it from you." he muttered slanting a look at the framed portrait of Kikyo on the entry way table before touching the cool glass gently. Sighing, he shuffled into the kitchen to see what he could scare up. It seemed that being defeated had made him very hungry.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know...a movie star?"

"It's such a big car!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as the kids from the camp crowded around the entrance, trying to peer into the darkened glass. Mentally cursing Koga, she thanked the driver and motioned for him to stay in the car. "I can assure you, I've been traveling alone for years." she smiled.

"It's Miss Kagome!"

Laughing as the regulars ran up to hug her, she dropped the bags in the dirt as she greeted them. "Who wants to walk me to the infirmary?" Small arms shot into the air and she giggled. "Well all of you can't...who's going to welcome the new campers? How about...Shippo?"

Puffing out his chest, the small red head strode to the front. "I'll help you Miss Kagome. After all, I'm the strongest one here..."

"Are you?" she responded, amused.

"Yep. Which is good since my papa always said that a man carries the bags for a lady."

"Hmm, well since this big one rolls, why don't you carry this one?"

"But it's small..." he said distastefully.

"Oh no," she assured him as she crouched down, as if to tell him a secret. "Don't be fooled by the size...this is the most important one. Without this, the camp would stop running."

"Really?" he asked wide eyed.

" Really." she nodded. "Can I trust you with it?"

"Yes." he nodded firmly before lifting the case with care. Kagome smiled to herself as she watched him carry the precious coffeemaker to her quarters. Once there, he carefully placed it on the porch and beamed up at her. Ruffling his ginger hair, she handed him one of the lollipops that were for brave campers and promised to see him at the bonfire. Stepping into the cottage she surveyed the neat infirmary, making mental notes on what needed restocking before heading up the stairs. As she pushed the door open, she could feel the tension drain from her body, a sense of peace settling in its place.

Someone - the campers, she supposed - had opened the windows to air out the cozy space, leaving a handmade card on the small table where she planned the daily activities. A soft smile spread across her face as she studied the rough handwriting of various campers. They were why she came back every year...they made her feel human again. They almost made her happy...almost.

After changing into a more camp-friendly outfit, she opened wide the doors of the cottage, smiling and waving at familiar faces.

"Kagome? Is that you?"

"Of course Totosai." she smiled softly at the elderly camp owner.

"My, you look quite the picture." he smiled nodding. "What are you doing there?"

"Opening the infirmary."

"Hmph. In my day, we didn't get sick..."

"Of course not."

"Not enough fresh air you know..."

Kagome turned with a smile, lending him half an ear. Her eyes caught and held on piercing grey ones that were staring at her. It was a young girl with silvery hair that struck a cord in her. Pushing the irrationality down, she waved to her. As she approached, she excused herself from Totosai. A lovely older woman was smiling at her benevolently holding out her hand as the pair approached.

"Hello, I'm Izayoi. I called about volunteering in the infirmary."

"Yes, of course! I received the message. But you're a grandmother?"

"Ah, sweet child." she laughed lightly.

"Sorry, my name is-"

"I know." she interrupted gently. Kagome looked to the little girl before crouching in front of her.

"Is this your first year at camp?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure you'll have a blast. What's your name?"

"Kagome."

She smiled widely. "Mine too. Guess that makes us special, huh?"

She regarded her seriously before smiling. "It does."

Kagome looked confused as the girl who was so foreign yet so familiar nodded once, smiling again. She looked to the older woman who had tears in her eyes. Very odd...but they seemed nice. Disregarding the feeling, she stood and asked one of the passing counselors to escort them to their rooms. As activities and planning filled her day and her mind, she had almost forgotten about the little Kagome until she saw her sitting alone on a swing near her cabin.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just looking at the stars. You can't see them in the city."

"I know." Kagome grinned looking up. "Doesn't it seem like the sky is closer here?"

"It does." she smiled before looking down at the small frame cradled in her hands.

"What do you have there?"

"A picture of my mom."

"Aww, missing her already?"

"Every day." she answered softly, still smiling. "She's up there. Maybe that's why the sky looks closer."

Kagome blanched. "I'm so sorry...I didn't know."

"It's okay. I didn't get a chance to meet her...she died when I was born."

"Kagome..." she started.

"There you are!" Totosai called. "You're supposed to be lighting the bonfire!"

"Coming..." she responded, eyes remaining on the little girl. "Would you like to walk with me?"

"Sure." Tucking the frame carefully in her pocket she took the woman's offered hand. As they walked, little Kagome looked up at her namesake. _I like her, Mother...please be right._ As if Kagome could hear her inner dialogue, she smiled down at her but her mind was whirling. _No wonder she seems so grown up...there's a sadness in her to be so young..._

In the comfort of her room, in the comfort of her sleepwear, Kagome used the television for background noise as she worked on activities.

"...now for the beat on the street! Anyone you want to send a message to..."

"No, no. That won't work for the younger campers." she murmured to herself.

"...you totally rock!..."

She erased and rewrote again.

"I don't even know what I'm doing out here...but Kagome if you hear this, I love you."

The pencil clattered to the table, her chair clattered to the floor. As her head whipped around to the screen, she could feel he throat clog with long suppressed tears.

There he was. Older, yes - but it was him. Handsome, well built, and boyishly awkward as his golden eyes pleaded with the camera.

"...and I miss you. Please, come back home. I'm a mess without you..."

She pressed a hand to her chest to try to control her thumping heart.

"How sweet! Who's Kagome?"

"My daughter. She's eight."

Blinking at the screen, she felt that old wound rip open. It was threatening to drown her.

"She's away at camp...

Something tugged at her consciousness, something more important than seeing his face again, something...

Silvery hair. Large, sad eyes..._Kagome! _She was his daughter! His and...

_"She's up there...she died when I was born."_

Shaking her head, Kagome turned away from the screen as her number feet carried her to the door. As she ran down the stairs and across the open field that separated the campers cabins from her cottage, he mind raced unable to pin down a thought. Her heart was still pounding as she opened the door to the cabin and she found what she was looking for. Kagome, her sweet face in repose, small frame curled in her fist. Gently prying her fingers loose, her pulse pounded in her ears as she turned it over.

Kikyo.

Biting back a sob, she pressed her hand to her mouth in an attempt not to disturb the little girl. Kikyo died. Kikyo was dead. How did this happen? Why? They were supposed to be happy together, not...this. And this little girl - _her daughter _- she never knew her...The prickle of tears was an odd sensation, one she hadn't felt in a long time. She knew they wouldn't fall, even now. Carefully tucking the picture back into her hand, she smoothed the downy hair, silently dredging up a prayer her grandfather had taught her years ago before leaving as silently as she had entered.

Kikyo. As much as it had hurt to see them together and to know that she wasn't the one for him, she'd never disliked Kikyo. Her own feelings could not obscure the fact that Kikyo loved him too...and he loved her. It had been enough. Enough for her to leave him, sure that they would be happy together...but this? How much had he suffered over the past eight years? If the sadness in his daughter was any indication, greatly.

Re-entering her cottage, she turned off the light and crawled under her blankets feeling wrung out. The peace she'd savored tasted like ashes in her mouth. Closing her eyes, Kagome fell asleep to the thump of her battered heart.

Inuyasha entered his home sighing deeply. The house seemed much colder when he knew he was alone in it. The faint electric sound of the answering machine light caught his ear and he absently pushed play.

"Hi, Daddy - it's me. I just wanted to call to say - Ah-choo! - I love you and I miss you."

The end of the message came as Inuyasha pulled the front door closed behind him.

**AN: Apologies! Things have gotten truly hectic in my life but I haven't given up on this story, I heartily hope anyone who still wants to read it enjoys it. And yes, Inuyasha and Kagome reunite in the next chapter...which will not take 4 months to write.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Kuch Kuch Hota Hai is the property of Karan Johar. I own this computer…that's about it**

Kagome bit her lip as she looked at her small counterpart. How could she have not known? Now, all she wanted to do was sweep the young girl into her arms and tell her everything would be okay.

It would only be eight years too late...

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she focused on handing out snacks to the campers. As Kagome greeted her grandmother, she realized with mild surprise that this was Inuyasha's mother. Still, she wasn't going to reveal the fact that she knew him - it seemed inappropriate. Besides it was forever ago. It's not as if it mattered.

_But she has your name...._

"Miss Higurashi?"

"You can call me Kagome." she smiled at the silver haired child.

"Kagome." she smiled. "Would it be okay if Shippo helps us to serve?"

"Of course." she smiled softly. "Why don't you give him half of your basket and he can hand out to that side of the room?"

"Okay!" she smiled turning to the besotted redheaded boy that was gazing at her. Kagome smiled warmly at the puppy love as she leaned down to help them separate the brightly colored bags. The door clattered open making her look up in surprise. Her heart slowed to a crawl before thumping furiously.

Inuyasha stood in the door way, out of breath, eyes searching the room. Once they settled on the little girl he was looking for he sighed in relief. She looked fine, healthy - more healthy than she usually looked, he thought chagrined. He'd spent the last 4 hours driving at top speeds, sure he'd find her ill and miserable and here she was yucking it up with camp counselors. He was going to kill her. Following her line of vision, he realized that the woman next to her was staring at him. Taking in her slender curves, glossy black hair, and wide grey eyes he felt himself react in an instinctively male way before a niggling sense of recognition tore at him. _It was those eyes_...fuller cheeks, sunburned skin, shorter hair..._Kagome? _he stumbled forward a half step, dropping his suitcase, eyes locked with hers before stopping. She straightened stiffly, placing her basket on a nearby table before moving forward uncertainly. He met her halfway, his eyes searching her face. "Is it really you?" he whispered, sounding for all the world like she was going to disappear.

"Hi Inuyasha." she murmured, his name sliding over her tongue like an unused language. Familiar yet awkward. She held out her hand as he held open his arms to embrace her. Blinking rapidly, she opened her arms as he lowered his and thrust his hand forward to catch her offering. Unsure of what to do, she lowered her eyes, twisting her fingers together nervously. _Pull yourself together, girl. You're not eighteen anymore..._she admonished inwardly. That sentiment was forgotten however, as he gently rested his hands on her upper arms, giving her a shaky smile as she raised her startled eyes to meet his. The warmth of his light touch seem to ignite a firestorm in her, pushing against her well built walls. She smiled back in spite of her roiling emotions.

"Son? What are you doing here?" Izayoi asked, clearing her throat. Looking down at Kagome for a beat more, he dropped his hands turning to his mother.

"I got a message from Kagome, she sounded sick." he answered distractedly as he kissed her cheek before turning a stern gaze on his daughter who was smiling beatifically at him. "I thought I told you no camp."

"I'm so happy to see you, Daddy! I missed you..."

"I've missed you too but-"

"Granny and I have had so much fun! And Miss - Kagome that is, would never let us get sick..."

"Is that right?" he said glancing at the woman in question who was edging away from the family reunion. Pressing his lips into a firm line, he looked over his child carefully taking in her slight tan and healthy glow. Yep, there was nothing sickly about her. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Of course Daddy. I've been having a great time. Isn't that right Granny?"

"Oh yes, we've both been having fun." Izayoi smiled, faltering slightly when Inuyasha scowled at her. "Don't you look at me like that, young man. I did what I thought was right. And look at her, she's perfectly fine. Happy even..." A thoughtful look crossed her face. "I know! Why don't you stick around up here to help out, see it for yourself? Perhaps you'll be happy too..."

Inuyasha missed the sly note in her voice along with the look passed between his daughter and mother as his eyes drifted back to the dark haired woman who was now assisting an old geezer in passing out snacks. Her gaze caught his and she looked away quickly, a pretty shade of pink dusting her cheeks. "Yeah...maybe I will..." he answered distracted.

Kagome cursed inwardly as she turned away like a little girl. _Coward, _she chided. _You're 30 years old, stop behaving like a child. He's here for his daughter for kami sake. _

"Totosai! Good news! my son will be staying here for the rest of the summer. he can help out around the camp since Mr. Ryouku twisted his ankle..."

"I'm shocked to see you here." His voice was right behind her. She turned to see him a mere few inches from her face and her heart lurched. "Can we go...talk or something?"

"Yeah...just let me finish handing out these..." She looked down at the empty basket in her hands and smirked. "Or now is good...."

She wrapped her arms around herself as they walked outside of the brightly lit main cabin. She cursed silently, wishing she had remembered her favorite sweater before a weight settled on her shoulders. Looking around she realized that Inuyasha had draped his suit jacket onto her smaller frame. Taking in the sight of his broad shoulders and well defined muscles under the dark dress shirt he wore, she faltered.

"Won't you be cold?"

"Nah. Besides, you were shivering."

"Thanks." she said simply, pulling it a little closer around her. "So-"

"What-" he started at the same time as her. Their eyes met and they laughed slightly. "I can't believe you're here, of all places..."

"I volunteer here every year. I run the infirmary and plan the activities." she offered lamely, wincing inwardly at the false note in her voice.

"So did you become a doctor, like you wanted to?"

"I did. I mean, I am. A pediatrician." she smiled, feeling warm at the appreciative look in his eye. "And you?"

"Started a consulting firm. I come in and fix problems for large companies."

"Helping people. Like you always wanted."

"It's a living." he shrugged before looking at her intently. "What happened to you, Kagome?"

"What do you mean?" Struggling to keep her voice light, she tried to put her barriers back up. Could he see what I've become? This...shell?

"You just disappeared."

"Oh," she paused for a moment before shaking her head. Of course he couldn't tell. Why would he be able too? "I went home for a few months, helped to take care of the shrine and my grandfather. He eventually got better and I went to a school closer to home. See? Not much to it." she managed her most blinding smile only to have it falter at his probing gaze.

"It's been a long time. I...I've missed you."

Kagome answered in a quiet, honest voice. "I've missed you too." Giving him a somber look, she sighed. "I didn't realize she was your...she told me that her mother...then I saw the picture and I...I'm so sorry Inuyasha."

He ran a hand though his hair looking down. "Kikyo died a few hours after giving birth to Kagome. Her name...it was one of her last wishes." Kagome looked up at him surprised. They stared at each other in silence.

"I didn't know..."

"I know. How could you have? Like I said, you disappeared. I wanted to find you, to invite you to the wedding...Kikyo insisted that I didn't. Only real fight we ever had..." Kagome silently thanked Kikyo for that feeling her heart clench. "It was the hardest time of my life - when she died....all I wanted was my best friend." He finished softly. "But I couldn't find you"

Shock rippled through her. "After all those years you still considered me your best friend?"

"Still do." he smirked. "I don't make friends easily."

"Inuyasha I-"

"Don't apologize." he cut her off softly, before quirking his lips into a smile. "I think I did okay. Kagome is a great kid - in spite of me - and I'm proud of her."

"She is a great kid." Kagome murmured looking toward the cabin with a soft smile before looking back at him. "And I'm sure it's because of you."

"Keh." he huffed, bringing a wider, truer smile to her face. A gust of wind blew her hair into her face and she lifted the strands away. "It's different to see you looking so...girly."

"I resent that!" she cried in mock outrage. "What did you think? That I was still traipsing round with a basketball under my arm wearing your old tee shirts?" She blushed, remembering that she did indeed still have one of his tee shirts - ancient and beyond faded, the red and white garment was her only tangible link to him.

"Maybe." he admitted with a shrug. She huffed and turned her head.

"Well. Sorry to disappoint."

"I wouldn't say that." he retorted, eyes twinkling as she turned back to him.

If Kagome didn't know better she would have thought he was flirting..."I should be getting to bed."

"It is late."

"I'm sure Izayoi - sorry, your mother - or Totosai will show you to your room..."

"Where do you stay?"

She couldn't think for a moment. "In the small apartment, over the infirmary."

"Oh. Will I see you tomorrow? We have a lot of catching up to do."

Okay, it _definitely _seemed like he was flirting..."Uh, sure. I'll meet you here for breakfast."

"I'll see you in the morning." He shook his head, placing his hands on her shoulders as she began to slip off his jacket. "Wear it. I'll get it back later."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" he smiled, tucking the jacket around her.

She blushed and murmured a thank you. As she began to walk away, she turned back. "Inuyasha? I'm not sure if it counts for much, but for what it's worth...you're still my best friend too."

The levity slipped from his face, the look he gave her was unreadable. "It counts, Kagome. Goodnight."

Reluctantly, she turned around again to walk away. Peeking over her shoulder, he gave her a small wave before shoving his hands into his pockets. She retuned the gesture as she quickened her steps. Later, much later, she got out of a bed that hadn't seen much rest in the past two nights, climbing out of the window and onto the small eave outside of it.

Knees wrapped to her chest, she stared up into the starry sky, her eyes scanning for the comfort she usually felt in knowing she was only a small speck on a tiny rock. It was not to be found. Instead, the memories she'd pushed down into a box overflowed. Every moment of the two years spent at Inuyasha's side raced through her mind until she felt like she was drowning in him: his laugh, his smile, his frowns, his odd habits, his brief hugs, her longing glances. The day she wanted to tell him she loved him. The way his face looked when he realized she was going. Scrubbing her face with her hands, she wondered it would have been better to have never seen him again before another image came to her. Him, tonight- mature, handsome, intense. Anxiously biting her lip, she caught herself and scowled. _Grow up - this is the same thinking that lead to the first debacle. _Hearing a twig snap beneath her, she turned to see who it was. _Inuyasha..._

It had been a very long - and very strange- day, Inuyasha thought absently as he lay in bed. He was relived that his daughter was okay, happy even. He had been fully intending on bundling her up and taking her home where she belonged but he'd never seen her look so...vibrant. Maybe it was better for her to spend more time with children her own age. Guilt nibbled at him - guilt that made him agree to stay and help at a mountain camp for a few weeks. _Now you know that's not the only reason, _a little voice piped up inside of him as an image floated though his mind. Kagome. Sitting up, he rested his arms on his knees thoughtfully. It was surreal to see her again, and after so long. It was...nice. Suddenly feeling restless, he got out of bed and headed outdoors. The air was slightly chilled but clean and fresh. And the sky looked amazing. Shoving his hands into the pockets for his sweatpants, he looked upward as he walked in silence. A slight movement from a rooftop caught his eye. _Kagome...?_ He waved slightly, and on her return of it, smiled.

_He looks like a moon god. Or a nymph. Or were nymphs only females? Crap, I'm losing my mind..._Kagome gasped as he leapt onto her patio and shimmied up the pole leading to the small area of roof she was perched on. "I didn't know you still climbed buildings." she blinked stunned.

"Neither did I." he smirked as she settled in next to her. Overly aware of how close he was, she silently cursed inside her head. "So what are you doing up here?"

"Just...being." she shrugged lightly.

"It's nice out here."

"It is peaceful."

He slid a look at her from the corner of his eye only to see her perceptibly turn her face from his.

"This is weird."

"Completely." she sighed before covering her mouth, eyes wide with surprise as she turned to him. "I can't believe I said that out loud."

In that moment, she was so completely his Kagome that he laughed. A lighthearted, hearty laugh - one he hadn't heard from himself in years. She began to giggle then, taking her hand away to reveal her face spilt by a dazzling smile. As the laugher subsided, they looked at each other for a long moment before he turned his face to the sky.

"I really did miss you."

Turning her face skyward again, a measure of the peace she'd known before the devastating realization of her feelings for him crept into her. It would seem, that after all of this time, he was still her best friend.

"And I you." she answered softly, without the pain that usually accompanied that thought.

Both, with the normally tumultuous thoughts in their minds at bay, sat quietly in the moonlight.

**A/N: Still not as soon as I'd hoped - deepest apologies. I hope you all still enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you so much for still reviewing. Hope the reunion was to your liking : )**


End file.
